herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Sanchez
|origin = Rick and Morty The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti |occupation = Scientist Inventor Bounty hunter Terrorist Weapons dealer Ruler of the Microverse Store owner (formerly) Member of the Vindicators (reluctantly; formerly) |skills = |hobby = Traveling to alternate dimensions and different worlds. Experimenting and building things. Drinking and getting high. Abusing his family. Hanging out with his grandchildren Morty Smith and Summer Smith. Doting on his daughter Beth Sanchez-Smith. Hating his son-in-law Jerry Smith. Having dinner with his family. Using his perfect toilet. Being a jerk. |goals = Overthrow the Galactic Federation and Council of Ricks (succeeded for a while). Convince Beth to divorce Jerry (succeeded for a while). Finish his experiments (ongoing). Get his Mulan McNugget dipping sauce (ongoing). |family = Diane Sanchez (wife) Beth Smith (daughter) Jerry Smith (son-in-law) Summer Smith (granddaughter) Morty Smith (grandson) Morty, Jr. (great-grandson) |friends = Beth Smith Summer Smith Morty Smith Unity (ex-lover) Bird person (best friend; deceased) Squanchy Mr. Poopybutthole Gearhead (formerly) Krombopulos Michael (deceased) Arthricia |enemies = Jerry Smith Tammy Gueterman Galactic Federation Alien Parasites Cromulons Evil Beth Clone Evil Jerry Clone Evil Morty Evil Rick Evil Summer Clone General Star Gromflomites Lighthouse Chief Ma-Sha Mr. Needful Pat Gueterman Poncho Prince Nebulon Purge Planet Ruler Gearhead (currently) Scary Terry (formerly) Shleemypants Snuffles (formerly) Tiny Rick (deceased) Zeep Xanflorp Zigerions Alien Parasite |type of anti-hero = On & Off Mastermind }} Rick Sanchez is one of the two titular main protagonists on Rick and Morty. He is the grandfather of Morty and Summer, and the father of Beth and the father-in-law of Jerry. He is also the husband of Diane Sanchez. He cares about his family, mostly Morty, but doesn't really get along with his son-in-law, Jerry. Although there are times where he's the good guy, he has also committed some very bad deeds as well. One example of a heroic deed is that in "A Rickle in Time" he was willing to sacrifice his life to rescue his grandson, Morty. He is voiced by Justin Roiland, who also voiced the Earl of Lemongrab in Adventure Time. Roiland also voices other characters in the show, including his and his grandson's alternate selves. Appearance Rick has bluish-gray hair, large eyes with small pupils and a large brow of the same color of his hair. Rick is always seen wearing a white cloat, a blue shirt, khaki pants with a belt to hold it and a pair of black shoes. Biography Not much is known about Rick's past right now. There is some information which has been revealed during the progress of the two seasons of the series. It has been mentioned that Rick was absent from his family during twenty years until returning in the pilot where he went to the Smith Family's House. It's believed that he is a widower because in the pilot episode, Rick tells Beth that the eggs she prepares surely would delight her mother if she were still present. Season 1 Season 2 Powers and abilities Despite being only a human, C-137 Rick is easily one of the most (if not the most) dangerous beings in both the universe and the multiverse. He has easily defeated some of the most powerful and dangerous beings and organizations around, sometimes while incredibly drunk. Although in recent times he has had help and luck on his side, Rick has survived his crazy adventures for decades, with very few allies and a lot of enemies. Intellect * Superhuman Intelligence: '''Rick is incredibly intelligent, and is frequently mentioned to be the smartest being in the universe. He has made numerous discoveries and invented numerous gadgets and substances. He seems to specialize in robotics above all else, and can easily work through or around most obstacles. Long-term planning, deception, and manipulation are effortless tasks for Rick, and he is skilled at recognizing deception, such as when he saw through a three-layered simulation and pretended to fall for it in order to eliminate his captors, or when he simultaneously destroyed the Council of Ricks, collapsed the Federation, and triggered his daughter's divorce in one fell swoop. Rick is also incredibly clever, adaptable, resourceful, and capable of turning even a hopeless situation to his favor with nothing but his wits and some basic materials, his best example being him creating a bio-mechanical exoskeleton made of hostile rat and cockroach parts, while he was nothing but a talking pickle. However, Rick can also be surprised, usually when someone goes way beyond his prior expectations of them. Rick also cannot predict or interpret the actions of his drunken self, his alternate versions, or his other forms and clones. ** '''Scientific Prowess: '''He has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization of the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. Rick has vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well (biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, psychology, technology, geography, etc.) and are able to use his immense scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). *** '''Robot Engineering: '''Rick can create robots to serve his bidding under undying loyalty. Rick is a master robotic creator, as then there is no limit in creating a robot with an exceptional size, in large quantities or with special abilities such as mimicry, shapeshifting and many more. *** '''Chemistry Intuition: '''He can intuitively understand all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *** '''Psychological Manipulation: '''Rick possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. *** '''Hyper Inventing: '''Rick can create various items with almost no flaws. Rick is capable of creating powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are capable of mass destruction. *** '''Mechanical Aptitude: '''Rick can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical device and subconsciously/effortlessly create a schematic in his mind.He is able to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". *** '''Mech Piloting Intuition: '''Rick has formidable skill in piloting mechs (giant robots) and is able to use the amazing arsenal at hand from either at a distance using a remote or a cockpit inside the machine. Physical Fitness * '''Peak Human Condition: '''Despite his advanced age and unhealthy habits, Rick still retains impressive physical strength and endurance. * '''Cybernetic Enhancement: '''Rick was shown to have extensive cybernetic enhancements, however Rick has gone through and swapped multiple bodies, so it is unlikely that they were all enhanced. * '''Near Superhuman Strength & Agility: '''When in bodies that are not old or human, Rick has displayed near-superhuman levels of strength and agility. * '''High Alcohol Resistance: Due to his above-average liver, Rick can tolerate extreme amounts of it without notable effects. Combat Prowess * Exceptional Fighting Prowess: '''appears to be proficient at hand-to-hand combat, and can effectively use just about any melee or projectile weapon that he can get his hands on or build. * '''Expert Trapper: Rick is also a magnificent and excellent trap builder. * Weapon Improvisation: '''He can use or create improvised weapons, allowing him to pick up common things such as brooms, spoons, chairs, etc., and instantly use them effective offensive purposes. Gear * '''Gadget Usage: '''Being a human scientist and inventor, Rick has both made and bought an extensive and vast arsenal or various weapons, gadgets, vehicles, and other creations, having something for just about any occasion. However, there are a few things he usually keeps with him more often. ** '''Portal Gun: '''Rick's most infamous and coveted invention, the portal gun allows him to create a green portal that can allow him and others to travel instantly to any part of the universe, and cross into other dimensions. Because of this, Rick is incredibly difficult to capture or track. The gun can also be used as a makeshift weapon if needed. Opening a portal inside an object will slice it in half, and portals can used as traps by having objects or enemies fall out of them onto pursuers. Rick and is counterparts in other dimensions are the only beings who possess and can make a portal gun. ** '''Space Ship: '''A ship shaped like a flying saucer, this is the typical form of transportation for Rick in space. The ship is powered by a microverse full of slaves, and has numerous weapons, gadgets, and a sentient computer on board. It's implied that the ship has enough weapons and defenses to wipe out a large human army without trouble. ** '''Blaster: Rick often is seen carrying a basic alien side-arm when situations require violence. Trivia *Rick is a conventional scientist, he and his parody version from "Doc and Mharti" are based on Doc. Emmett Brown from the famous film "Back To The Future". *In My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Grannies Gone Wild pony versions of him and Morty can be seen in a long line. Navigation Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Addicts Category:Wise Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Twin/Clone Category:Inventors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mutated Category:Damsels Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cure-Bringers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Reality Warper Category:Paranoid Category:Lethal Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Creator Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Businessmen Category:Officials Category:Provoker Category:Martial Artists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Protectors Category:Magic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Heretics Category:In Love Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Titular Category:Thieves Category:Adventurers Category:Self-Aware Category:Nihilistic Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anti Hero Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Possessors Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Grey Zone Category:Spouses Category:Controversial Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Internet Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Selfless Category:Revived Category:Heroic Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Dreaded Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Determinators Category:Successful